Birdseye view
by ThePinkestQueen
Summary: Hawkeye's memories of his time while imprisoned by Loki and all his terrors. Warning contains abuse physical/sexual rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

The Pain Green Eyes Caused

This is the story of what really went on between Loki and Agent Barton, while under Loki's spell.

Every day the memories come back. Details of the horrors come to surface. Clint sweats, eyes darting around the room, he tries to leave them unknown, but every night without fail the scenes play out in his mind. Some still hazy but others, are a little too clear for the archers liking.

Clint lies in bed, which is proving to yet again be useless. The small man wants to just sleep one night without the torchers. The second his blue eyes close they are jolted at the sight of Loki, smiling ear to ear, soundlessly laughing. Clint opens his eyes back to the dark empty room. A shiver sends goose bumps up his back as he turns to lie on his side curling up in the fetal position. He can no longer fight the memories it is almost as if somehow Loki still has control, wanting Clint to see and remember , feel the pain once more. His red teary eyes close. The memories play out…

Clint sitting there blank. He can think like himself but the connection between lips and mind are lost to Loki. The archer is in a cell, the walls are cement and old, yet the big rusty door remains ajar. Why? Because Loki is in control, the idea of the door actually being open is so much worse. Your mind tells you to leave but your body just sits nailed to your cot-like bed, awaiting your next command.

This was his first night. Clint had been there but two hours, long enough to have become used to the musty cellar-like aroma running up his nostrils. If this would have been normal circumstances, the archer would have been confused and immediately start searching for a way out, but right now he wasn't himself. So there he sat hands glues to the bed by his side when suddenly the silence was somehow shattered. No words were spoken out loud however the hawk could hear his master calling him… in his head? Yes, in his mind he could hear Loki's voice. "Come to me, my pet" in a slimy whisper.

There was no clear thoughts in Clint's head his feet began marching to him master, somehow he was making his way through this foreign building. Nothing made any sense. How did he know where he was going? Clint's feet were just stomping fearlessly into the unknown corridors. The place began to go from a dull unfurnished dungeon to more like a beautiful palace. Had Clint been in his right mind he might stop and look around this strange maze. Sadly Loki was in control. His feet stopped at the entrance to a marvelous room, wich was big enough to fit horse stable or two. It was painted gold with green trim to match the cocky god. Hawkeye walked down the three white steps to the marble floor. The green long carpet now cushioned the blows his feet were taking on the harsh cement outside the room. Clint walked up to the god in his chair and kneeled in front of him, his glowing blues eyes looking up to Loki, just waiting…..

One hand was holding his Septor, the other reached out to Clint, stroking the side of his face. "Do you like your new home, agent?" Loki said suddenly raising his eye brows and staring deeply into Clint. "Sir" Hawkeye nodded. The god cupped Clint's chin. "Have I treated you kind?" Clint, still staring through the god answered sharply once more with a nod "Sir." Loki let go of the archers chin and began to stand up, instinctively without words, Hawkeye knew to stand as well. "How shall I be rewarded for my kindness?" The god turned halfway toward the man glaring at him and half smirking. Clint's cold glowing eyes just looked in Loki's direction, no real connection to the feelings or his mind set. The god of mischief was again playing tricks. Clint, in his heart knew Loki's motives, his human emotion was coming through, powerlessly was giving him feelings of fear. Loki could feel how strong the archer was. His heart and mind was strong enough to be aware of what was going on. That has never happened before. This gave Loki the biggest high he had ever felt. The smile on the god's face grew wild. He loved knowing how deeply and intimately he could hurt this person. Someone will always fear him and be beneath him. "Come." Loki waved, Clint obediently listened.

Loki put one hand on Clint's should and drew his finger down his chest. He leaned in and said "I can feel your knowledge." As he pointed to Hawkeye's chest right above his heart. "No one has ever been able to feel indifferent while I'm in command of them." Clint went from a glazed over stare to actually looking at the god. Loki grew more disturbingly happy at this. He could see the fright deep in the archer's eyes. His left eye almost began to welt a tear in the middle. "You feel helpless, do you?" Loki said eyeing the shorter man, "You are I'm afraid." He said grinning again. All Hawkeye could do was just standing there, yet in the very pit of his stomach he wanted to run. The god stood directly behind Clint, leaned in and said "take off your shirt." Still staring ahead Hawkeye did as he was told. "Very good" Loki said as his voice trailed off at the sight of the handsome archer's toned chest, he studied Hawkeye's body with lust in his eyes. Then without warning the god became furious. He marched right in front of Clint put his two hands on Hawkeyes should and screamed "KNEEL!" Before Clint could even move he was forced to his knees. Loki shifted his eyes around the room breathing heavily. The site of the man someone how threatened him. Hawkeye had something Loki didn't. The tall man collected himself and smiled again. "You made me feel rather vulnerable for a moment there." Thoughts of Thor and respected loved men raced through Loki's already scrambled mind. Now he'll seek some solace and revenge on this man simple because he's there and Loki is quite accustom to getting his way immediately. "Now, open your mouth, you pathetic mortal." Loki snarled. As Hawkeye opened his mouth the god reached down unzipped his pants and pulled out his member shoving it directly into Hawkeyes mouth. He gagged and his eyes welt up with tears. "Take it!" Loki yelled. He was violently thrusting into the smaller man's face, grabbing his head to help with his force. It wasn't good enough. This wasn't painful enough. Loki wanted a pound of flesh he pulled away from Hawkeye and pushed him down just as that happened Clint instinctively put his hands put to brace himself before falling flat on his face. The god ripped off Hawkeye's pants. "You leave me no choice!" the god cried "It wasn't enough!" Loki screamed. Loki spit in his hand ferociously rubbing it on himself for moisture, then without warning he jammed his throbbing dick right into Clint as hard as he could. Hawkeye let out a cry and grabbed for the leg of a nearby chair and with his left hand reached behind him in an attempt to push his master away, the pain was intolerable. Loki drew a twisted smile on his face, surprisingly he ignored the attempt at defiance and kept trusting as deep and as hard as he could. He wasn't doing this for sexual gratification; in fact he was almost rubbing himself raw. This was all the power and dominance Loki ever wanted. Unfortunately this epiphany took place on top of Clint, whose blood now began to lubricate Loki as he moved faster. Clint could barely breathe. The full grown man was crying like a child and pleading for an end to the pain, he felt like he was being torn in half. In between gasping and moaning Loki was letting out a sadistic laugh, grabbing the archer by his hips and pushing in as hard as he could until finally he released. Clint felt the ejaculation inside him. Through the spell he was under he still felt dirty and ashamed, as Loki wanted. The god pulls out and stood up, zipped his pants and said "We're finished for now." He plopped on is chair exhausted as if he had done a hard day of work running his hand through his sweaty hair. Clint still stood there. Pants down ass in the air on his hands and knees, then slowly he began to with draw and curl up, tear silently flowing down his face. "Leave my presence." Loki demanded. Clint winced and got up fighting every step through the immense pain, shuffling back to his cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hawkeye jolted awake from his horrid memory. His eyebrows wrinkled as his blue eyes darted around the empty dark room wildly, yet again he felt the urge to either scream his lungs out until he could no longer breathe or perhaps just dissolve into tears maybe he should just out burst into fits of rage and smash everything, all three notions flooded his whole body. The archer's feelings were just too overwhelming, he couldn't stand the fact he relived his torchers every time his mind wasn't occupied. He was still so very tired, by now it was 3 A.M. Of course if he dares to fall asleep he knows what lies next. The fear of seeing Loki's vile face smirking was haunting the man. He thought maybe if I just stand up I can shake off this exhaustion but before he could even finish his train of thought Clint passed right back out, again the face of that cruel god filled his mind…

It was as if his mind was a film picking up right where he left off. Marching back to his cell the pain every step he took cause was so severe yet his face remained expressionless. He could feel warm sticky blood on his inner thighs cause a minor irritation. He reached his cell and headed straight for his cot. Clint slowly lied down grunting in pain until he was flat on his back. He lay staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, maybe it was hours or merely a few minutes, to this day Clint couldn't tell you, he only knew suddenly the peaceful silence was interrupted. There leaning in the doorway was the god of mischief. His right shoulder was leaning on the frame of the door peering in with half a smirk. Hawkeye looked at him and went to promptly sit up, however Loki knows his every move and informed Clint not to get up motioning his hand out in a soft halting sort of way. At close observation Hawkeye saw an interesting piece of jewelry on Loki's hand in was a long claw ring. The god slinked over to the cot one foot slowly in front of the other. He stood by his side, "pity" he said slowly. "I could just take your life right now, and waste every accomplishment you've ever labored for in your life." As he said this he put his metal claw to under the left side of Clint's jaw. Loki couldn't resist playing with his new toy, and destroying every fiber of his humanity. He loved how sometimes he could see the feelings in Hawkeye's face as he played his tricks. He then took his claw and slowly ran it down Clint's chest very lightly leaving a small pink scratch line. Hawkeye was trying so bad to do something, anything but he just lay there waiting for a command, these are the worst parts for Clint to remember because he feels so weak and pathetic for just sitting there. Loki reached the top of his pants and stopped and looked at the archer. "You grow defiance against me?" Loki said looking at him through the corners of his eyes. "I rather enjoy our time together, you need structure to fully understand your potential and I will lash you down until you understand what purpose you behold, I'm here to help you reach it." Loki said this with honesty in his face naturally he was lying but it seemed so real.

"You need help do you not?" testing Clint's heart, indeed the stubborn archer was feeling hate and disgust at the gods pathetic tangent, and Loki could sense it. "So it shall be" Loki said grinning again. "You must fiend for me." Climbing over Hawkeye he stood above him knees on either side of the defenseless man, slowly wrapping his long thin hands around the archer's neck. He squeezed enough to hurt him, but not enough to block his breathing. "Oh little bird, I won't kill you yet, I just so love degrading you." The god released Clint's neck and spring off of him. He then threw his long green cape to the ground, tore off his shoulder guards and motioned Clint to come over to him. "Kiss my feet, you feeble creature." Loki was practically drooling. He could feel every ounce of pain, discomfort and disgust Hawkeye was feeling. As he leaned in Loki kicked him sending the archer railing to the right and toppling over, he let out a small gasp of pain, too bad for Clint the boot met his jaw not his head or he could potentially be fighting back right now. Loki bent in and wrapped his fingers through Clint's belt loops and stood him up in one swift move. The god was beyond strong, no match for any mortal man. "You will not require those for the rest of this evening." Loki laughed pointing to Hawkeyes pants. Inside was slowly deteriorating but outside he blankly stared at Loki and removed his pants. "That was not hard now was it?" stepping closer to the short blonde. "No sir." Clint answered sharply. "You enjoy this, do you not?" As Loki purred out those words he walked around Clint stroking his face, feeling Clint's anguish inside. There was a small little scared child inside him crying and screaming. Loki felt it and loved the control he so desperately wanted, and after what he felt earlier he knew how easy is was to feel so powerful even if only for a minute. It would only be a matter of time before he lost interest in his little bird, or sent him off on a one way operation.

But tonight Loki had power and lust on his mind. Clint just stood then in his red underwear, Loki chuckled at the site of this. "What are you waiting for?" Loki said glaring at the man's crotch. "Remove those as well." Hawkeye, for the first time carried out his command rather slowly, not so much staring through Loki but looking at him in a pleading way. This drove the god wild. He loved it. He walked right up to Clint and put two hands on his shoulders and pulled him very close looking right in his face. "Stop me now you begrudging schlemiel." Looking deeply at his face waiting for a sound…but nothing Clint just stood there. Then the god whipped him around and pushed him down again. "I am your baron, fear me!" Loki screamed. Clint's mind was racing and his body was turning hot, saliva was pouring from his mouth, a familiar feeling, he was going to be sick. He was sweating then out of nowhere he began retching until the contents of his stomach were on the floor in front of him. Panting Loki took one disgusted look at this and was filled with rage! "Did I say you could do this?" Loki yelled so loud his voice cracked. He pushed the week man down into his own vomit grabbing him by the hair and smearing it in the side of his face. Then the angry god threw his across the room. He slapped the clean side of his face. "How dare you interrupt?" He grabbed him by the hips and turned him once more, he pushed the affected side of Hawkeyes head against the wall. Loki took one foot and kicked apart the man's legs. "Open wide" Loki said pushing the archers legs wide apart. He wrapped his fingers through the short blonde hair and with his other hand grab Clint's and forced it palm to the wall by his wrist. "You like this don't you?" Loki spoke so he could feel Clint's answers, making him feel so high and mighty. This time He entered very slowly. Still sore from earlier Clint shook in pain. He let out a small whine to Loki's likings. "You like it." He whispered in Clint's ear. With his hand he released Hawkeyes hair and reached down for his limp dick. He began rubbing in trying to cause an erection as he slowly fucked him. This was starting to work. Hawkeye did begin to grow. He didn't want to but he couldn't stop it. Even the pain he was feeling wouldn't stop hit. Loki started thrusting fast causing more pain and tugging him faster unfortunately causing pleasure. He hated this why of all things was this happening. Loki started becoming really rough like earlier causing painful moans out of Clint's mouth in between quick breaths. Fast and faster, harder and harder until Loki came. Clint never did leaving the god upset but too satisfied right then to care.

There had to be another way to dominate his new toy but how…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

{Due to popular demand I have continued this story with a few ideas given by my fellow supporters =]}

This one was the worst memory that came up most frequently…

Loki really enjoyed forcing Clint to do things he didn't want to do. He also enjoyed the fact that he could feel the pain in the archer's heart, while taking advantage of him. He wondered what else was hidden in that mind of the small blonde.

Loki had devised yet another sick plan…

"Clint?" Loki called and from rooms away sore Hawkeye walked over cringing at every step he took to his master. When will this end he wondered in his mind, and why me…God, or whatever you are up there, I know we haven't talked in a while, if ever. I wouldn't say I'm the religious type but if I've done something to deserve this I am truly sorry, but please make this stop I can't take this anymore. Great, he thought, I'm going insane talking to "someone" in my head, but what can I do he thought to himself I'm dying on the inside. If the archer had control he would definitely being crying right now. He walked right up to Loki who was gazing onto his full length golden framed mirror. As Clint approached, Loki used his reflection to look at his toy. "I grow weary of the repetitiveness of our relations, wouldn't you agree?" The hawk was thinking differently than how he spoke naturally; however his answer was "anything to please you my king." Those words made Clint sick to even know he had just said them. Loki loved to hear it, the fact it was completely fake didn't bother him at all. He knew all of Clint's real thoughts and feelings, including his pleads for help in his head, fueling the gods anger to execute his next move on the defenseless human….

Loki began to walk away motioning the hawk to follow. He did. They walked to a room, Clint had yet to see, but again he had never been told too, they approached what looked almost like a 1940s psych ward. Everything Loki owned was beautiful and far beyond anything Clint had ever seen except this room. This room was dark and eerie with very old fashioned things in it. There was bed, not just any bed almost like a hospital one that had been modified it seemed very strange. On one side of the room there was all these therapeutic/exercise pillows for what reasons though? Again if the blonde agent was thinking normally he would sense the impending danger of this shady room.

"Move over hear my child." Ok Clint knew something was up. Loki patted the bed wanting Hawkeye to come sit. "Now lie on your side." The god said. His expression was evil and voice was chillingly calm. The black haired man then began to fasten these strange glowing buckles around Clint. He had never seen such things before…Must be from Asgard. He calmly put them around the smaller man with such finesse. Smiled after he was done and said "there" patting the blonde hair.

Loki held his hand to Clint's head and pulled his scepter over to his chest again sucking out that blue entity that was controlling him. Hawkeye jerked, pulled, fought and twitched yelling, crying, painting, the works. Finally he was in control of how he moved. Immediately he tried to pull his right arm. This was in vain whatever rope held him captive was built to contain things much bigger than humans. He looked around gasping remembering bits and pieces of what happened to him. He begin to scream painful screams as loud as he could, he knew no one was going to come save him, or even hear him for that matter, he was just yelling out all his bottled up feelings at the time. Tears steamed silently down the side of his face as he remembered why he was feeling such a pin deep in his rectum. His only though was that fucker raped me, making his tears worse.

Out of the silence Clint heard out loud, "NO, my pet we made love. "He looked up and saw in the darkened room the god of mischief himself "I have been admiring thee." Clint still confused, "whats-where am I?" His eyes, now back to their normal pretty blue, were darting around the room. "That too shall be answered in due time my little human." The god smirked as he said that, he could sense Hawkeye was self-conscious of his shorter height.

He strained against the other-worldly rope holding him hostage causing a red line on his wrists. "Arghh!" his face crinkled as he yelled then just began to weep he was no longer mental prisoner, but now physical prisoner. "Loki, what is it you want?" Hawkeye belted out gasping as he spoke. The god smiled ear to ear, that same smile, that fucking big toothed grim is the very one that still haunts the archer's dreams. "Had I told you now, that would spoil the spenders to come, would it not?"

The towering god approached the defenseless mortal, and laid is long hand to his chest. He wanted to see just how fast his heart was racing. "How does it feel? To know you belong somewhere else yet it's ripped from your very grasp. I know that feeling too well. I am king yet I was ripped from MY rightful thrown!" Loki's nails began to dig into Clint's chest "The pathetic inhabitants of my very planet are too naive to know what a true ruler is!" The gods face now flooded with rage, his scepter was glowing and ringing in Clint's ear to a painful point, his face winced at the feelig and the god's hand was push him almost off his side had to ropes not been there. "Let me go and we will go easy on you." Clint, trying to mask his fear, demanded. "I feel you, small mortal, you are nothing, where are these so-called-friends anyway?" He laughed as he removed his hand. "You do not intimidate me; you are just a mere mortal." He pointed the scepter at Hawkeye. "You ever attempt to threaten me again I will end your pathetic existence, but right now I'm not done playing with you." Loki grabbed a glowing gold knife it was wavy. He came over to Clint and began to slice his clothing off as if they were butter. Unable to move the archer inched around attempting to fight back. He was stripped in a matter of seconds.

"I hear you'll fuck anything, didn't you give birth to an eight-legged horse?" Clint was making things harder on himself but that was his usual M.O. Loki quickly ran up to the archer and rammed him in the stomach with his scepter. "You find yourself amusing?" Loki growled. Clint was winded from the blow. "You mean to tell me you sucking my dick and me fucking you twice didn't break your spirit yet?" The blonde was quiet for a moment he didn't really remember that yet. That big smile painted Loki's face again. "Yes, you despicable jezebel, you begged for more!" Clint looked down and shame. "You know I didn't want to-to…do that." He said fighting back tears. "Then why was it you begged me for more and I won't even discuss the fact you yourself becoming erect I suppose." Turning red with embarrassment and shame, the blonde wasn't even sure if it was just a mind trick because he couldn't remember yet. Once more the god smiled. "You comfortable?" The blonde just continued to stay in the other direction ignoring him. The god hopped up and straddled the smaller man. This is a new position, my parting gift to you. Clint lay on his right side nude. His face was red with a big pronounced vein protruding from his forehead from crying. Agent Clint Barton had not shed a tear in years. The fact he still is not in control filled him with rage. Even though should be. The god inched himself back and slapped Clint's ass as hard as he could, leaving a big red hand print, causing the archer to jolt in pain letting out a small yelp. He decided to stop playing tough guy, after all it was useless. "Please, Loki, please don't do this." The pain in his eyes was enough to get sympathy from even the meanest of men, but not Loki, he didn't give two shits in fact he loved it. He couldn't wait for the reaction of the smaller man when he actually did entered him. He was going to scream at his own free will it was going to be great and dominating! Loki was drooling at the idea

Slowly Loki undressed himself this was going to last as long as he could make it. Every movement shall be drawn out for Loki's hunger to cause pain. The pale god was now nude kneeling behind Hawkeye's quivering body. "I'll do anything he pleaded." closing his eyes tightly. "I know!" The god said looking up and down the muscular tan body. "And you're going to." Loki licked his lips. He took his long hand and ran it on the inside on Clint's thigh wrenching it up. Attempting to fight back and seal his legs together, the god pushed them back with such force he heard a pop, followed by a screech. He was only human and couldn't withstand such force Loki actual broke the poor man's hip. The blonde was bellowing in pain at his floppy limb. This didn't faze Loki one bit. He probed the throbbing leg back up for access to the smaller man's bottom. "This is why you squirming mortals shouldn't attempt to fight a god, NO A KING such as myself!" He then grabbed his non-lubricated member and jammed it into Clint's already sore ass. The archer was screaming at the top of his lungs as his sore leg was being shifted back and forth and Loki's throbbing penis ripped his healing anal fishers open again.

The pleasure Loki was feeling was only a bonus to the satisfaction he was getting out of hurting this man deemed "hero" he was a pathetic being just like everyone else, except Loki of course. He was ramming as hard as he could, panting at the excessive movement he was forcing himself to make. Clint thought he would never stop until he felt the release abnormally deep inside him. The god remained connected to the blonde still throbbing inside. He grabbed his scepter and with one touch he fixed the broken hip. He could have done that all along but he wanted him to suffer while he humped him like a dog in heat. Clint's breaths were hitching from the sobbing still, is body aced deep inside and he was a broken man. "Now thank the scepter." Loki said slyly. "What?" Hawkeye said confused. Loki shoved the scepter in the small man's face "open your mouth and show your gratitude." Before he could answer it was shoved in his mouth. Then to his horror what looked like the scepter disappeared and Loki with his head arched back was before Clint's eyes. He played one of his games again. In reaction Clint bit down he heard a yelp for a minute before being struck in the head. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Sorry to my mini fan club, I have been very busy, but I'm back to write some more. Thank you for your support, following, and most of all reviews. And I shall try not to disappoint especially for such a long wait]

Everything was slowly coming into focus again. There was a loud ringing in his ears followed by throbbing headache. Little by little Clint was coming to. Lying there breathing heavy he felt his hip, it was back in place and no longer broken, however a dull pain was pulsating a small reminder of what had just happened. Confused he darted his eyes across the room. Slowly he sat up realizing he was doing things on his own again! He flew to his feet and plunged forward ignoring the almost blinding pain he was in, until his earth was shattered. With one swift jolt, Clint was back on his stomach.

"What the-"The archer started

Until he looked down and saw a chain around his left ankle. Nothing was ever easy for him so naturally escaping the god of mischief was not going to be a walk in the park. Never the less the trained assassin was going to try everything in his power to break free from this.

"Learned nothing in our days together?"

Clint knew that nasty voice hiding in the shadows must be Loki.

"Apparently you haven't." Clint chuckled as he yanked at the clasp attempting to slide his foot out

"I know you through and through Agent Clint Barton. Your mind is a rather strange place, trust in this if nothing else if you do break your heal and slide that off you still won't make it out."

Enjoying his free will he worked feverishly at getting this one small set back off his foot. All he could think of was how many times he'd left harm's way especially now that he was in control again. Unfortunately all his efforts were futile the lock was not going anywhere. Yet again Loki, as always, was in control.

"I grew tired of your spirit. Your thought process was that of a free in tack man." Loki sighed

Walking around the archer, just out of reach Loki paced hands linked behind his back. Clint was hoping if he ignored the tall god long enough he would get out of his face so he could think in piece and it was, at the moment the only little rebellion he was capable of, Clint himself knows how frustrating it feels to be ignored, and knowing Loki that's probably the one thing the pampered god gets irked by.

"Trying to upset me? How very precious. You little feeble humans are all alike, stubborn at first then the pleading and crying. It gets old after a while… and trust me, my pet, our time is just beginning."

The god looked Clint right in the eye just before leaving the small room.

"Rest well little hawk, you will need your strength."

Those last words chilled Clint to the bone. In a panicked frenzy he tried everything he could. Two maybe three hours had pasted with no progress.

"This is it." The tired man said

He rested his chin in his cupped hand. Reflecting on everything he has been through in his life. The silence was maddening. The dull ringing coming from it was driving the man insane when finally a small clicking sound broke though. Very faintly he could hear footsteps approaching.

"Had enough?" Loki said with a grin.

Again ignoring the man Clint just looked at the wall. Loki was babbling about none sense of how he was the rightful heir to the thrown and all this bull that the archer was blocking out.

"What is it you want?" Clint interrupted.

Loki's eyes widened with shock, no one had ever been so disrespectful, however his face loosened up followed by a twisted smile.

"You are but a key in my plan, small hawk. Now stand up."

Looking at Loki from the corners of his eyes Clint didn't make a move.

"I was hoping you would do this" Loki smiled "That's why I choose you."

Confused Clint looked away eyes shifting back and forth while he racked his brain on what that could possibly mean, and what on earth was this plan Loki had. Before he could even finish his train of thought the door burst open and six men all suits came flooding in.

"Take him to the training room" Loki said while eying Clint. "I'll be there shortly."

Two men grabbed Clint's arms while the clasp around his ankle was unlocked. He was gagged and carried away. He was sweating, eyes darting everywhere while his mind raced.

"What the hell was the training room, what does Loki want, and what's going to happen to me?"

He was thrown to the floor like a rag doll. Quickly and instinctively he scrambled to his feet and viciously began to take on all six men. He would knock one down, another came from behind. He finally broke someone's nose that's when Loki stepped in and with one small blast from his septor Clint flew across the room into the wall; every bit of breath in the man was ripped from his chest. Gasping and holding his ribs he went to stand again but was kicked in the face. Flying shoes coming from every direction. Grunts from them and whines from Clint were all that could be heard.

"Enough." Loki said "I want to speak with him before you invalids eliminate him!" growled Loki. "But fear not my loyal slaves you are not done with this excuse for a hero."

Looking around half unconscious the words being spoken around Clint were fading in and out except one statement rang in perfectly clear; "I want to break him." Then everything made sense. Just then as the blonde had his epiphany let go and passed out.

In his mind he was thinking. They want to know all my secrets which are all of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s secrets. Once they can impregnate that everything is ruined and forget about operation "The Avengers." Clint knew he had two options: Escape or die, none of them were going to be easy.

He awoke in a chair, much like the ones you see in a hospital where they draw blood from you. His right arm was strapped out in front of him while his other was bound behind him.

"You are a smart man, Baron."

An unfamiliar voice spoke just out of focus

"Fuck you." Clint spit back

Tugging and looking around the small archer began to grow scared.

"I heard Loki already did." Chuckled the voice as they grew closer. "You can do this that hard way, or the easy way."

Clint sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, shooting his big blue eyes up at the unknown man.

"Well I didn't spend half my life training to be a pussy that is told what to do, like you."

In the back of his mind he was just hoping to get offed quickly, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was making a pretty good job of acting like he wasn't scared, whereas on the inside he was about to throw up.

"Well, pretty boy, you see that may be true, I am doing what I was told to do, and want to know what was asked of me, I was told to come in here and break your fingers. What one's first?"

Clint looked at the man and barked "As long as you save the middle one for me so I can tell you to fuck off when you gag me."

As soon as he said that he heard a voice, a familiar voice….

"Clint, no, please just tell them!"

"Tasha?"

Then black widow being held by two men entered his site.

"Nice try Loki." Clint smiled "She would kill me herself then have me give up what we have spent out life protecting."

As he finished his statement with a cocky smirk the man standing in front of him gabbed his hand and hit it with a mallet three times back to back. Clint swallowed hard trying to show no signs of pain. His breathing was just slightly heavier coming from his nose. Then the man grabbed Clint's middle finger and slowly started bending it backward. Slowly small little popping sounds started to erupt. His breathing was still heavy but maintaining its pace. He yelped a little as his finger finally did break.

As time passed by the man did a number of small torchers: pulled off a few finger nails, broke three fingers, pepper spayed him. Unknown to Clint thins was only the start.

The man left the room for a minute and came back with small garden clippers. He places them right in Clints face

"You like these?" he asked looking them up and down. "There my favorite."

Clint just looked at the man. He then knelt down and began uniting Clint's boot. Slowly he pulled it off followed but his sock.

"There is a way to stop all of this you know?"

Clint looked at the man and let out a big breath, his eye began to welt a little… what could he do, and he knew this was part of the job.

"Ok, I gave you a chance, why are you guys always so stubborn?" shaking his head as he nestled the sheers in between Clint's second to last toe. The cold metal made him flinch and the anticipation made him whimper.

The scream was heard down the hall. Loki decided to come in after that.

"Still nothing?"

Loki looked at Clint disappointed.

"Obviously I underestimated you, Agent."

Clint's breath was hitching. He had made up his mind, he would die before he told Loki anything that would jeopardize the safety of the planet he vowed to protect, and Loki knew this too.

"I won't kill you agent, I have too much fun with you. However I did promise these men one thing before I take you back to my control. They could punish you, if you look real close, my hawk, you would recognize them, each and every one of them was put in jail at some point or another because of you. So I promised them aside from killing you they could each give you a very special parting gift, something that will stick with you for the rest of your life so you think twice before you alter someone else's."

As Loki walked away the six men entered the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaack =] on that note I did receive an alert that someone wanted to be my bata reader because my writing is not the…ah-hem… best, I deleted it by accident so if you are around please re-send

Chapter 5

The six men surrounded the scared wounded archer, panting as he looked at them remembering each and every one of their stories of how he led them to justice…unfortunately they too remembered.

Clint woke up, to Steve shaking him, apparently his screams from this night terror were echoing through stark tower. Captain America being the light sleeper and worry wart rushed to see what the trouble was.

There Clint was: sweating, panting, crying, and confused, and to his horror realized was sitting in his own urine.

"What's the matter Clint, are you ok?!" Cap exclaimed

He was not aware of the smaller man's accident yet.

"Just a nightmare, man, who knows…" Clint tried to brush him off

Steve sat on the bed next to him right in the warm wet spot….

"Oh god Clint, I'm, I didn't, what's going on?" Captain America started realizing something severe was clearly going on.

Blushing with embarrassment and tears still in his eyes Clint wanted just a little comfort maybe just maybe he could let his guard down and fill someone in, especially a kind trusting heart like Steve, Clint loved Tasha but he couldn't handle it if she were to look at him differently.

"Cap, I, I keep having nightmares…of what happened…when I was under Loki's control."

"You know you are not responsible for any pain you caused, you weren't in control Clint, and that blood is on Loki's hands." Steve answered with a pained look in his eyes.

"The blood on my hands isn't the only thing that haunts me…it's what he did to me when I wasn't out slaughtering innocent people…" Clint said choking back tears and turning away.

Steve looked at Clint, almost confused; this man has been captured and tortured many times for information and has never acted like this. He grabbed the archer's chin guided his face to look at him.

"Tell me what happened." He said looking him dead in the eye.

He was trying to speak he really was, all he could do was look up and bite his lip trying his hardest to fight back those tears, signs of pathetic weakness he hated so much. Before he could do anything Steve wrapped his arms around him and said.

"I know, it's ok, I'm here." Almost like the dad Clint always wanted. He buried his face into the taller man's chest as he was pulled in closer. He latched onto him for dear life and began to cry. This is something so knew for him.

"He hurt me real bad." Clint cried into Steve as his voice broke and hitched

Patting him on the back and squeezing tighter.

"What happened? How did he hurt you?" Captain America said with a hint of rage in his voice, not at Clint but at Loki.

What did he do to his beloved friend to upset him this bad?

"Oh god." Clint said trying to catch his breath "He made me his fucking toy, anytime he wanted me. I am a fucking whore, dirty and gross now. I hate myself for not stopping him I tried." He spoke so fast Steve could barely keep up. "Look at me now, I'm tainted." He cried even harder, as he wished he hadn't said anything, he was not sure why but he felt even worse now that someone knew.

Steve pulled Clint off his chest to look at him, holding both shoulders.

"You are not tainted, it's not your fault there was nothing you could do…Did he actually.."

"Yes." Clint sighed "I wanna clean up this mess I made."

"Do you want to talk about it, Clint?"

"Steve, he made me have sex with him and I sat there and let him, there's nothing more to it."

This statement crushed Cap.

"He raped you, that is not your fault, don't ever think anything differently, what do you want to do?" He said as worry filled his heart.

"NOTHING, please, please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready." Hawkeye pleaded

"Of course I won't don't worry, everything is up to you, but I'll help however I can."

…

After Clint and his bed were all cleaned and fresh he lay down, Cap still by his side.

"Please" Clint started

Steve knew and he lay down next to the small shivering hawk. He didn't want to sleep but slowly his body yet again was betraying him as he drifted off in Captain America's tight grasp….

As he fell into his sleep it was right back where he woke from…

{ I know it's a short one but I felt I needed to give you guys something while I worked on the next event}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Thank you my followers for you reviews and support, love you all! Especially you, , who has been here since the beginning of my twisted tale, you are the BEST looking forward to you words of wisdom on this one lol)

Loki walked away, facing Clint the entire time, smirking. For the first time since his kidnapping he didn't want to see the tall god leave. The six men drew in all filled with eerie smiles that the small archer will remember for the rest of his life.

He was weak, but even if he wanted to fight it would have been futile because before he knew it two men were grasping an arm each, holding hard enough to bruise, one hand wrapped around his bicep while their other bent his arm up restraining his wrist in a rather painful angle. He grunted in pain and in attempts to move from the tight grip. Panic really began to sink in when he felt his boots being torn from his feet followed by his pants being wrenched off, the fuckers didn't even bother to unbutton them leaving small friction burns on his hips. He wanted so badly to pass out, but he couldn't as soon as he felt the icy touch of a hand pulling at his inner thigh hoisting his legs up he did the one thing he knew how: start cursing.

The words he was desperately spewing may have been harsh but the tone in is voice was so panicked and scared it only made his assailants laugh at him.

The all too familiar burning sting of a none-lubricated man invading him made Clint nearly leap out of his own skin, as the vicious pounding began followed by disgusting pants and grunts. The blonde was crying out in pain when he was able to even catch his breathe. For an added embarrassment one of those nasty creeps began to stroke him and taunt him.

"You like this don't you pretty boy" followed by a few kiss sounds.

Another man belted out through his laughter "Look at the dirty slut take that dick."

Clint wanted to die still struggling as they traded him around, while others felt the need to gets their rocks off while they watched or after they were done, being sure to spray the defenseless man upon their climax. Things from guns to cocks were being jammed down this throat, muffling the screams for but moments.

"How's it feel to have someone take control of your life, bitch?" Snarled one particularly angry man. He had yet to do anything except hold the small blonde down, he must have had the largest grudge with the archer. He bent down in Clint's face and removed a patch.

"Remember me?" He spit "You are the reason I see with one fucking eye, you ruined my life you piece of shit!"

Clint did remember, how could he forget, the mission was about five years ago. S.H.E.I.L.D found a potential threat. Him. He was the ringleader in the manufacturing of weapons of a nuclear grade. During his attempted escape from the skilled assassin he caught a screw drive to the eye (hey, the man was out of arrows). It was Clint that slowed him down and the other officers got to him, or else he too would have been eliminated.

Needless to say he was less than pleased to have survived the overthrow of his kingdom; on top of being on a list of most wanted men he was now blind in one eye. He grabbed the man pounding into Clint like a high school boy during prom and sent him railing away. Clawing into the blondes hips as he jammed into him only to let go with one hand so he could grab Clint's face.

"Watch me!" He hisses at the sobbing pile of what once was a man. "I want you to see me fuck you like the cheap whore you ar. All those agents do is use you anyway."

He pulled out a switch blade.

"Now it's my turn to take something that is yours." He panted as he drilled into the small frame as hard as he could.

He reached down for Hawkeye's groin.

"See how you like living without something."

Just as the sharp blade drew a small amount of blood the man went sailing in to the air head first into the stone wall snapping his neck. Through the smoke Clint could see Loki holding his septor.

"I thought I made it clear, had I not? You foul creature were to feed your revenge, not tamper with my pet?"

The room was silent except for Clint's crying and whimpers. His arms were released. The party was over…for them any way…

As the god approached his shivering pet he frowned in disgust.

"You humans are vile creatures." He scowled open looking at all the bodily fluids glistening on the small mortal. "Urine too, was someone trying to lay claims to what is mine, marking your territory/ Last time I take pity on you disposable dolts." Loki scoffed

"Clean yourself off agent, you make me wretch." The god hissed.

Clint did not move. Perhaps shock; there was nothing left inside the man to break. He just lay there shivering voice hitching. Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed Clint by the scruff of the one thing he was still wearing: his shirt. Pulling him to his feet he stood there withdrawing into himself like a child in fear of being stuck, like he had been so many times at the hands of his father. Loki dragged him along to the shower stalls. Probably the most work the god has done in his life. He pulled off the smaller man's shirt as he did

"Don't!" Clint screamed ducking and shielding himself.

"Don't worry my little bird you are of no desire to me in your current state." Laughed the tall god as he sent Clint railing into the water, where he stood. Tears silently streamed down his face until he crumpled to the floor dissolving in to loud tears. The god listened just out of sight getting pleasure out of this.

"Good and tidy now, my dove." Loki added before leaving him. "I like my positions pristine."


End file.
